Detective Robinson
"There's nothing I like more than Justice..." is the phrase we hear when Robinson makes his first appearance and it certainly encompasses the psyche of this dark, noir private eye. Hot on the tail of the gang involved in Belfast's seedy history dipped in Binary, Robinson battles unlawful goons, heinous bosses and his own personal life of tragedy. Robinson is a character afflicted with his own past and must save others to mitigate the pain. Biography Not much is currently known about Robinson's past, however, with the continuation of the story - it is almost a definite that we will find out more about this character of inner-conflict. Robinson was born on the 11th July 1966 and had never shown any interest in law. In fact, Robinson was a rather unlawful teenager as he dabbled in drugs throughout his teenage years. A law degree was pushed on him by his abusive father and it was with force that he joined Queen's University Belfast as a law student. During these years he met his lifelong friend Josh McCoo when they were set up as roommates. For many years they became estranged but they reunited in 2017 in Tollymore. He passed his law degree with a strong pass but he still had an intolerance to being a lawyer. This led him to apply for the police force and putting down the needle. After being a cop for many years, something unknown happened in his life that caused him to be fired from the PSNI and he spent a period of time drinking rum and smoking cigars. He became an alcoholic. His second wife left him and took their 4-month-old son which he hasn't seen since. In a bid to gain forgiveness from himself and his family he set up his own Private Investigation service and rented a spare room in the back of The Healthy Butcher, a local butcher owned by his friend Nathan McIntyre. Involvement in Breaking Binary Robinson knew about the Binary ring that was established in Belfast many years before the show is set. It wasn't until David Shields was released from prison due to "undisclosed circumstances" that he became interested in investigating the circumstances around this. He realized that if he were to single-handedly bring down the biggest drug epidemic in Belfast that his wife might be able to forgive him and he would once again be reunited with his son. Upon Shields's release, Robinson confronted him and offered him protection from the Nazis that would soon be hunting him down. Shields, although he wanted to see his friends, accepted and they became a team. Robinson has recruited JD as an undercover informant. JD is a nazi grunt that is constantly beaten and abused by fellow fascists causing his loyalty to vanish. He informs Robinson that the Nazis are planning on moving on from binary, and they want to establish a dedicated infrastructure that ships out pre-packaged hexadecimal. He also informed him that Crütters smashed out all of Laurie Hogan's teeth during a visit. Robinson then makes the connection that they could be robbing Dr Johnston, the local dentist. Shields and Robinson make a hasty trip to the dentist to test Robinson's claim. It is confirmed and the Nazis are actually stealing syringes from the dentist. Shields then gets a glimpse of this theft only to realize that his friends are working for the Nazis. He believes that during his incarceration Coghlan and Hogan joined the Nazis. At this point, Robinson is told a lie when Shields tries to protect his former friends by claiming he didn't know them. Shortly after Shields's release, Steven Hart, a prison guard snapped and went on a crime spree. Due to his close history with the people involved in the binary ring, Robinson decides he wants to talk to him. So Shields and Robinson go to Tollymore. They encounter Josh McCoo, Robinson's old university roommate and invite him along for the hunt. McCoo is hunting a humanoid he has heard of that has been sighted in the woods, this humanoid is actually Steven. McCoo does not know this. That night, Shields and Robinson go to sleep whilst McCoo goes and stargazes (he also sees a UFO). Adam McCollough the main prison guard who looked over Shields with Steven is also in the woods. He is hunting his past-lover, Steven. He encounters and watches Robinson and Shields as they sleep. He then takes advantage of this and tails them the following morning, wanting a foot rub from David. The following morning, Robinson brings McCoo and Shields to the scrapyard where Aaron Hughes, Andy Law and Zaco Burno died. At the request of Shields, he enters a nearby shop. JD is undercover as a clerk and lies to Robinson telling him that the Nazis haven't been in the woods yet. Upon leaving the shop, McCollough confronts the trio and demands a foot rub from Shields. He then attempts to charge at the trio before Robinson fires his first shot of the series shooting a hole right through his shoulder. Adam is gravely injured. Uncaring, the trio hears music coming from the distance and surmise that is could possibly be the location of Steven. When approaching the cabin, the Nazis launch an ambush on them but Coghlan makes a run for it towards his friend Shields, Laurie follows suit. Aliens then suddenly hover above the cabin before shooting Crütters in the head, blasting his skull open and teleporting Hogan and McCoo to a prison cell on their native planet. Before this, Crütters gains control of the minions. The trio flee. Trivia soon | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}